No Balanço Do Amor
by HyuugaNayummi
Summary: "Gaara,eu te amo,para sempre,meu querido amor..." ::Oneshot:: Gaara & Hina
1. TRAILER

**TRAILER**

_**Ela ganha uma nova amiga por acaso, graças a uma Sacola Rasgada...**_

-Você quer que eu te ajude – Disse Tenten fitando a sacola rasgada.

-Se não for muito incomodo – Disse Hinata

_**No elevador, ela recebe um olhar muito charmoso...**_

-Olá, meu nome é Inuzuka Kiba – disse ele beijando a mão de Hinata,que a mesma corou.

_**Ela se apaixona por Kiba, que lhe magoa muito.**_

-Kiba... – Disse hinata num tom baixo, mas mesmo assim ele ouviu.

-Hinata, espera, não é nada disso que você esta pensando.

_**Mas, uma pessoa pode curar as feridas do seu coração...**_

_-_Eu posso curar as feridas do seu coração..-Disse Gaara se aproximando de Hinata

-Pode mesmo?

-Posso – disse ele agora tocando os lábios da garota nos seus.

_**Ele quer seu perdão...**_

-Hinata, me perdoe, eu não seu onde eu estava com a cabeça, você é a única que eu amo!-disse kiba quase chorando.

-Se você me amasse de verdade, não teria feito isso!-gritou Hinata chorando muito.

_**A Dispulta começa...**_

-Hina me pertence, ela é só minha – Gritou Kiba.

-Você a perdeu quando a traiu!-Gritou gaara partindo para cima de Kiba

No balanço do amor 

Em breve...


	2. CAPITOLO PRIMO

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mais sim ao Kishimoto, porem, se ele quizesse me der Sasuke...

**Aviso:** se houver algum erro de ortografia me avisem, nunca fui muito boa em português.

Capitolo Primo 

Adoro Puro-Purê, toda vez que vou ao mercado pego uma lata de Puro-Purê. O ruim é aquelas sacolas de plástico não acham?Nós fazemos uma grande compra, e a atendente nos da apenas uma sacolinha, que rasga em cinco segundos.

Hinata Hyuuga é de uma família muito rica, uma das mais ricas do Japão. Seu pai é dono das Empresas Hyuuga, a mãe de Hinata morreu quando ela tinha apenas cinco anos, mais logo seu pai se casou com uma mulher muito legal chamada Mitsuki.

Com seus 19 anos, hinata já tem seu apartamento, em um dos melhores condomínios do Japão, chamado "El Paradise". Mora lá a uma semana,e ainda mal conhece ninguém.

"Elevador, porque você não chega elevador? Essa sacola já rasgou três vezes e eu estou aqui, com todas as compras na mão, parecendo uma louca". – Pensava Hinata, enquanto esperava o elevador, que ainda estava no vigésimo quinto andar.

-Esse elevador demora não é mesmo? – perguntou uma voz feminina atrás de Hinata, que a mesma virou assustada para encarar.

-Desculpe por te assustar, meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten – disse a garota.

-Hyuuga Hinata – ela disse simplesmente, dando um belo sorriso brilhante. – então você é Hyuuga Hinata, eu já ouvi falar de você em algum lugar... Lembrei! Eu te vi na capa de uma revista que tenho não é mesmo?-perguntou a garota.

-é,é sim – disse hinata meia acanhada. – Você quer que eu te ajude com as compras? – perguntou tenten fitando a sacola rasgada. – Se não for muito incomodo...

-Imagina, deixa eu te ajudar – pegando metade das compras e colocando no colo.

Nesse exato momento, o elevador abre e lá estava dois garotos, um ruivo, de olhos verdes bem suaves, e um símbolo na cabeça, parecia uma tatuagem ou algo do tipo, o outro, com cabelo castanho bem rebeldes,os olhos negros e meio puxado,e um olhar bem itenso.

-Olá Tenten – Disse Kiba olhando agora para a garota de cabelos castanhos. – Olá Kiba, essa é Hyuuga Hinata. -falou ela apresentando Hinata.

-Hinata... – ele disse saboreando o nome – prazer, Inuzuka Kiba. – disse ele beijando a mão de Hinata, que a mesma corou.

-Kakazege Gaara – disse ele também beijando a mão de Hinata, que a mesma corou ao olhar para os olhos verdes de Gaara.

Elas entraram no elevador, por cinco segundos ou mais o silencio foi geral, quando Kiba puxou assunto:

-Então Hinata, você é nossa nova vizinha – disse ele dando um sorriso de canto de lábio – "Nossa?" – perguntou ela não entendendo o porquê da "nossa".

-Eu e gaara somos amigos e moramos no mesmo apartamento – Disse Kiba piscando para Hinata, que a mesma sentiu um arrepio e borboletas flutuarem em seu estomago.

-entendi – Disse ela, antes que a porta do elevador abrisse, e Gaara, hinata e Kiba saírem do elevador.

-Tchau Hina, até mais – Disse tenten ainda no elevador – Gostaria de jantar na minha casa Tenten? – Ofereceu Hinata, ela era muito sozinha – Claro, 7:00. – foi tudo que deu para ela dizer, antes do elevador fechar a porta.

-Então... é isso,sempre que precisar de algo é só vir na minha casa Hina,especialmente quando Gaara não estiver – Disse Kiba,que fez Hinata corar violentamente com as ultimas palavras.

E - esta bem Kiba-Kun – disse Hinata gaguejando.

Depois de entrar em seu apartamento, Hinata recebeu lambida e carinhos de seus animaizinhos, Kika e Milk – Kika era uma gatinha muito esperta, fofa e carinhosa, amarela com pintinhas brancas, só a torna cada vez mais fofa.

Milk era uma cachorrinha branca, filhotinha, tinha apenas cinco meses, e era muito pequenina, kika achava que podia bater nela só porque era um pouco maior, Milk era muito branca, então ganhou esse nome, porque é branca da cor de leite.

Milk! Você precisa deixar biscoitos para a Kika, ela é malvada mais deixe um pouco! – gritou Hinata da cozinha, enquanto preparava o jantar.

A casa de Hinata era muito grande, havia dois quartos, na verdade eram três, se ela não tivesse feito no lugar um salão de balé, onde ela pode ensaiar, Hinata era uma das melhores bailarinas do Japão, ela praticava não por dinheiro, alias porque ela nem precisa, mais porque ela ama o que faz, seu sonho é ser a melhor bailarina do mundo.

_Hey Pessoinhas X D _(!) _gostaram da fic ? Eu vou colocar um pouquinho de KibaHina no próximo capitulo,apesar dessa fic ser ,espero que gostem conforme os capítulos X D_


	3. CAPITOLO SECONDO

No Balanço do Amor

_Capitulo II_

Hinata acabará de Terminar o Jantar,ela receberia sua nova amiga Tenten para jantar com ela,então tudo teria de estar perfeito.A campahia toca,hinata esta muito empolgada e feliz.

-Olha aqui vocês Duas! é melhor ficarem quetinhas,e me obedecerem que hoje tem visita – Sussurrou Hinata para que só seus animais.

Ela abre a porta com um enorme sorriso, pensando que era a sua amiga Tenten, mas leva um susto e ao mesmo tempo seu coração quase pula pela boca de tanta alegria.

-Nii-san! –Disse ela abraçando o primo, fazia anos que ela não o via.

-Nee-chan! – disse ele com um belo sorriso correspondendo o abraço da prima.

-Entre Neji!-disse Hinata dando espaço para ele passar – Obrigado –Disse Neji entrando e se acomodando no sofá.

Então, como esta nossa família? – disse ela se sentando ao lado do primo bem curiosa.

-muito bem, a empresa Hyuuga tem crescido cada vez mais e mais.

-Que legal, e Hanabi, como esta? – Perguntou Hinata-Muito bem, ela esta com quatorze anos hoje, e uma pestinha, como sempre – Os dois riram.

-Então, alguém vai vir jantar aqui? –Disse neji olhando para a mesa que estava muito bem arrumada para dois. – Sim, uma amiga que fiz ontem, o nome dela é Mitsashi Tenten, muito simpática, você deveria conhecê-la, ela deve ser uma boa namorada...

-Eu agradeço Hinata pela dica, mais eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de arranjar uma namorada agora, principalmente porque meu coração já tem dona – Hinata nem havia percebido o olhar que neji lhe dava.

-e eu posso saber quem é ela? – perguntou Hinata na maior inocência, sem saber que era ela.

-Sabe hina, eu sei que nós somos primos – Disse neji se aproximando – mais não da, mas não dar para esconder o que eu sinto por você.. –Hinata corou Imediatamente, será que neji... Não era possível!Eles eram primos e... –Antes que hinata terminasse de pensar aquilo, rapidamente ele disse – Eu Te Amo Hinata, Você é a dona do meu coração, eu não agüentava ficar longe de você e por isso vim aqui, para me declarar.

-Neji eu. Eu.. Também te amo... –disse Hinata,ela amava o primo,mais não de jeito que ele a amava.

Neji estava muito feliz,precisava sentir a prima,o seu gosto,quando imediatamente ele captou sua boca e lhe deu um beijo fervoroso,como se eles nunca fossem se ver novamente,logo hinata correspondeu,o primo então enfiou a mão por debaixo do vestido florido que ela usava,hinata sentiu borboletas voarem em seu estomago,ele então levou as mãos para o vestido de hinata,que a mesma rapidamente estava o ajudando a abrir,não era possível,hinata então também estava querendo...

Ela já tinha tirado o vestido, só estava de lingerie, quando o primo parou para respirar e disse:

-Hinata, tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que Você quer? – perguntou o primo, ela não podia mais voltar atrás.

-Eu... –Ela retomou o fôlego-Nunca quis tanto algo na minha vida! – disse ela fechando os olhos brutamente.

-Esta bem...

Ele rapidamente a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto, a depositou com cuidado, e o mesmo tirou a camisa, só ficando de calça por cima de Hinata,ele deixou a boca de hinata para beijar o queijo,e logo foi para o pescoço,e começou a beijar o vale dos seios da mesma,que se contorcia embaixo dele,era uma sensação ú então tirou o sutiã dela e começou a beijar seus seios,que logo sua língua começou a rolar neles,a fim de derretelos. Uma de suas mãos segurava a cintura de hinata, enquanto a outra descia para seu lingerie, que a abaixou e começou a fazer movimentos na parte interna de Hinata. Ela estava preparada para o grande final quando a campahia toca e eles rapidamente se soltam.

-Hinata rapidamente se veste e vai atender a campahia,enquanto neji se vestia mais tranqüilo no quarto.

-Oi Tenten! – disse Hinata com um sorriso imenso – Oi Hina,tudo bem?

-Sim,claro,entre.-Disse Hinata dando espaço para tenten passar,que a mesma estava admirando a casa,era bem grande e bem decorada.


End file.
